Fairytale
by AmeliaFJones
Summary: While watching Alexander Rybak give an encore of his song 'Fairtytale' at the 2009 Eurovision contest, Norway thinks back to his own fairytale and the time he spent with her. Warning:Contains OCNative America. If you don't like OCs then please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded a new chapter of 'An All American Family' yet. I was listening to the song 'Fairytale' by Alexander Rybak when all of a sudden a plot came out of nowhere and attacked me. And this story is the result. It's told from Norway's POV but in third person. That said, I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya neither do I own the song 'Fairytale' it belongs to Alexander Rybak.

* * *

><p>Fairytale<p>

2009

Norway was sitting in his bedroom, on the bed, watching as Alexander Rybak gave an encore performance of his song 'Fairytale'. Listening to the song, Norway's mind was taken back in time to his own fairytale.

* * *

><p>Circa 1000 A.D.<p>

Norway stepped out of the newly constructed house into the early evening air. He and his people had settled in this new land, which they had decided to call Vinland. They had seen a few of the native peoples but they weren't far enough inland to actually meet any of the natives.

Norway had decided that he would leave and explore the area around the new settlement to see if he could meet the natives or at least the personification of this land. He started walking off towards the forest to begin his exploration.

* * *

><p>He wandered around for a bit before he stumbled upon a creature he had never seen before (but one he would later come to recognize as a caribou) grazing in a clearing. He watched the animal for a bit. When all of a sudden an arrow flew out of the forest and struck the animal killing it instantly.<p>

Norway held his breath and watched as a beautiful red-skinned woman, with long flowing black hair tied back into a ponytail and wearing what looked like some kind of animal skin, stepped out of the forest and made her way over to the animal without a sound. She mumbled something that looked like a prayer and took out a knife that was strapped to her shoe, and began to skin and gut the animal.

Norway admired how smoothly and efficiently she went about it. Shortly after she was finished two young women stepped out of the forest to help the first woman pack the meat and fold the skin up. They both looked no older than 14 and had the same red skin as the first woman. The first woman said something to the young women and both of them began to fill their packs with meat and the smaller woman draped the animal skin across her shoulders. Then both of the young women took off, presumably to take the kill back to their village, leaving the first woman there in the clearing.

The woman suddenly said something, but Norway couldn't understand her, so he stayed where he was. He heard the woman sigh tiredly.

"I know you are there pale face. And I will ask again, who are you?" The woman said.

Norway wondered why he could suddenly understand her. Then he realized she was speaking the common language all nations were born knowing, so that they could understand each other without having to learn each other's language.

'_That means she must be the personification of this land_.' Norway thought.

"I'm sorry for intruding." He said as he stepped from his hiding place.

Suddenly he found himself on staring at an arrow notched and ready to fly. He held his hands up as a sign of surrender.

"Why are you here?" the woman demanded.

"My people and I mean you and yours no harm. We are simply looking to start a settlement here in this land." Norway said calmly in the dead pan voice he was known to speak in.

"And what of your spirits?" she asked still aiming the bow and arrow at him.

"My spirits?" he asked confused

The woman gestured to the ground beside him as well as the air next to his head. He turned to see some fairies floating beside him and looked down to see his trolls beside him, who were looking at the woman curiously.

"Oh, them!" he exclaimed "No, they mean you and your people no harm either. Well, unless you try to harm them first." He continued with a small chuckle. Then he covered his mouth after it escaped.

'_I never chuckle. Why did I do that?_' he wondered.

"I see." The woman said warily, lowering her bow and arrow slightly.

"What's your name?" Norway asked.

"I am called many things pale face." She answered. "Gaho, Hehewuti, but you may call me Luyu." **(1)**

Norway studied her for a moment, and then said:

"That's not your true name."

"You are very smart pale face. I do not give my true name out just anyone, because names have power. As I'm sure you know." She said to him with a knowing look.

Norway nodded. Names indeed had power and giving someone your true name gave that person complete control over you.

"I do know." He replied. "Very well, then you can call me Norway."

"It is nice to meet you Norway. I must return to the village now." She said as she turned to leave.

"Wait!" Norway yelled a little desperately. '_What is with me today?_'

Luyu turned her head to look back at him. "Yes?" she asked.

"W-will I see you again?" Norway stuttered and a small blush bloomed across his nose and cheeks. '_Since when do I show this much emotion?_'

"We will see pale face." She answered with a cryptic smile on her face.

Then she turned around and seemed to melt into the trees as if she was a nymph from one of the old fairytales.

* * *

><p>They did indeed meet again. Though during the day they had to pretend to be strangers and they fought verbally every time they saw each other when her people and his met. They did this because both of their peoples were wary of each other.<p>

However, they spent many nights together learning more about each other, and what things were like in their respective worlds. He told her of the other nations on his side of the world and she in turn told him about her daughter, who was the mother of many of the tribes in Luyu's southern most lands.**(2)**

Naturally they began to develop feelings for each other. It was gradual and happened every night they spent together. Neither party admitted it until one night when they were lying in 'their' clearing (the one where they first met) side by side star-gazing.

Norway turned his head to look at Luyu and admired how much more beautiful and ethereal the moonlight made her look. His normally blank eyes were full of many emotions, the chief emotion being love.

"I love you." He said suddenly and then blushed when he realized what he had said.

Luyu turned to him with a smile on her face and the same emotions in her eyes as the ones in Norway's.

"I feel the same way." She replied.

Norway propped himself on his elbow, then leaned over and kissed Luyu sweetly. He pulled back and stared lovingly at her. She stared back just as awe-struck.

Norway leaned over her and kissed her again, but this time the kiss deepened to a more passionate slow kiss. Once the kiss was broken for air, he stared down into her eyes and asked,

"May I make love you, elskling** (3)**?"

"I would like that very much, niinimoshenh** (4)**." Luyu replied as she pulled him down for another soul-shattering kiss.

* * *

><p>Their nights consisted of the same routine. They would talk, begin kissing and then make love. Some nights they simply lay together and cuddled without saying a word. Until one day when Norway had to return to his country because his fellow Nordic brothers were wondering what happened to him.<p>

"Luyu." He said sadly. "I must return to my country because the other nations close to me want to see me. Normally I would just ignore them, but my little brother, Iceland, wrote to me asking me to come see him and I can't refuse him."

"I understand." Luyu said her dark eyes downcast.

Norway put his finger under her chin and lifted her head up so that she was face to face with him.

"I'll try to come back as soon as I can." He said. Then he leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"I know you will." Luyu replied after they broke the kiss.

Norway gave her one final kiss before he turned to go back to the small settlement his people had made and to the ship that would take him back to his country and away from his fairytale.

* * *

><p>It was four years before Norway could get away from Denmark and his constant whines of "Norge I missed you!" or "Why were you gone for so long?" He never told any of his Nordic brothers about Luyu. Call him selfish, but he wanted to keep her to himself.<p>

Once he arrived in Luyu's land, he dropped his stuff off in his house in the settlement and headed off to his and Luyu's clearing.

When he finally reached the clearing, Norway was shocked at what he saw.

There in the clearing leaning against one of the trees was his beautiful Luyu, but what shocked him was the two red skinned, dark haired children asleep on her lap.

Luyu looked up from the children to Norway and smiled at him sweetly.

Norway tried to smile back, but felt as though his heart was breaking.

"Are they yours?" he asked quietly with his head bowed. He didn't think he had ever felt this down in his life.

"Yes they are." She replied. "They are yours as well."

Hearing that, Norway's head snapped up to stare into Luyu's amused face. His mouth dropped open and all he could do was stare from Luyu to the children (_his _children! He felt as if he was on cloud nine!) and back again.

"You are going to catch flies if you leave your mouth open like that." Luyu replied with a small giggle.

Norway closed his mouth instantly and blushed.

"Come over here and meet your sons, niinimoshenh." Luyu said.

Norway walked over and sat down in front of her. Luyu gently shook the twins.

"Wake up little ones." She crooned gently. "Wake up and meet your father."

The twins sat up and rubbed at their eyes sleepily when they finally opened their eyes, Norway had another shock. He had expected their eyes to be dark like their mother's but one child's eyes were the same color blue of his eyes, and the other one's eyes were violet and reminded him of his little brother Iceland.

"This one is called Hakan." Luyu said pointing to the twin with blue eyes. "It means 'fire' in my language."

"And this one," she said pointing to the twin with violet eyes "is called Yas. It means 'snow' in my language."

"Those aren't their true names." Norway said with a smile, as he reached out his arms to the twins.

"No they aren't." Luyu said laughing. "Only they will be able to tell us what their true names are. That is, if they ever choose to tell us."

"Good point." Norway replied laughing as Hakan and Yas crawled over to him.

The boys studied him for a bit then looked at their mother who nodded at them. Suddenly Norway felt himself falling backwards as his children (that felt good to say) tackle-hugged him.

"Daddy!" they both yelled in unison.

Norway sat back up and hugged the twins tight. His eyes had filled up with tears when his boys called him 'daddy'. He looked to Luyu who was smiling tenderly at him.

* * *

><p>And so, Norway spent all his time with Luyu and his sons. He had absolutely no idea what he was doing, but Luyu assured him he was a wonderful father. He learned a lot about his sons during this time.<p>

He learned that Hakan had an adventurous spirit. Norway also noticed that Hakan had a fascination with watching the birds fly through the air. Hakan seemed particularly fond of watching Eagles. This prompted Norway to give Hakan a name from his own language. He gave Hakan the name of Arve (AHR vah) which means 'great eagle'.

Likewise, he learned that Yas was shier than his brother. Yas tended to stay close to either Norway or Luyu, but he seemed to have a strong sense of curiosity which is what kept him joining his brother on Arve's 'adventures'. Yas had also shown an interest in animals, but whereas his brother looked to the sky, Yas looked to the earth. He seemed most fond of bears. And thus Norway gave Yas the name Bjorn (byorn), which means 'bear', in Norwegian.

Sadly, these slow, care-free days came to a sudden end. His people couldn't settle the land because the climate was too different from their own. And also because, despite Luyu's protests, her people had begun to attack his in order to drive them away.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Norway." Luyu said the day he boarded the ship that would take him and his people back to his country and away from her and his sons for a long, long time.<p>

"It's not your fault." Norway said smiling sadly

"Daddy," Arve said. "Do you really hafta go away?"

"Yea." Bjorn agreed. "Why can't you stay with us, daddy?"

Norway knelt down so that he was eye-level with the twins.

"I must go with my people." Norway said. "They need me."

"But we need you too!" the twins exclaimed as their eyes filled up with tears.

"Boys." Luyu said in a stern voice. "Your father represents his people, just as I represent the people of my land."

"But." They tried to protest

"Your mother is right." Norway told them. "You will both understand one day."

Arve and Bjorn's tears fell as they threw themselves into Norway's arms. Norway hugged them back just as fiercely.

"We're gonna miss you daddy." Bjorn said with a small sob.

"You're gonna come back, right daddy?" Arve asked him sniffling.

"I'll miss you guys too. And yes. I will come back one day." Norway said with determination.

He let go of the boys, stood back up and faced Luyu. Tears were falling freely down her cheeks. Norway stepped close to her, lifted his hand and wiped them away. He then pulled her into a tight embrace.

Norway pulled back and kissed her lips gently. They broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes. There was no need for words. Both knew what the other was thinking. Both of them were crying silently.

Norway leaned in again and gave her one last kiss before he turned away and boarded the ship. One on the ship he turned to Arve and Bjorn standing on either side of Luyu holding her hands and waving at him. He lifted his arm and waved back until they faded from his sight.

* * *

><p>October 9, 1825<strong>(5)<strong>. It had been over 8 centuries since Norway had set foot in this land. He looked up to the Statue of Liberty in New Harbor and wondered where Luyu and his sons were.

Once he stepped off the boat, he hitchhiked his way back to the place where everything started. He wanted to find his fairytale, so that he and Luyu could start a new and so that he could make it up to his sons for missing out on most of their lives.

Once he reached the clearing, he didn't see Luyu nor did he see his sons. Instead, he saw two tall blonde haired men one with blue eyes and tanned skin and the other with violet eyes, and pale skin. Standing next to the men were two women that he did recognize.

Both women were short, though the one next to the man with violet eyes was a few inches taller, both had different shades of brown hair and brown eyes. He looked at them and they looked back.

"Hey there!" the blond with blue eyes suddenly yelled. "Welcome to North America! My name's Alfred F. Jones, resident hero extraordinaire. I'm the representative of the United States of America!"

"And my name is Matthew Williams." The other blond said in a voice barely above a whisper. "I represent Canada."

"Wait. You two are the representatives?" Norway asked confused. "Where is Luyu? She's the representative of these lands and the lands further south!"

"Dunno what you're talkin' 'bout dude." Alfred said. "My brother and I are the only representatives of North America, aside from the Latin American countries to the south."

"Alfred, Matthew, would you be dears and go find Vermont and Quebec?" the woman next to Alfred asked.

"Yes, there's no telling what kind of trouble they're getting into." The woman next to Matthew agreed.

"Don't worry about this guy. We'll explain things to him." The smaller brunette said.

"Alright. Amelia/Madeline." The twins said as the both went off in search of Quebec and Vermont.

"I suppose you are looking for Gaho." the woman he now knew as Amelia stated.

"You knew her as Luyu." Madeline explained when she saw Norway's confused look.

"Yes, that's right." Norway said. "I'm looking for Luyu as well as my sons. Can you tell me where they are?"

He felt his heart jump into his throat and began to hope that he might find his family sooner than he thought.

"I'm afraid we can't tell you where Gaho is." Madeline said apologetically.

"As for your sons, it should be pretty obvious where they are." Amelia said with a pointed stare at Norway.

"What do you mean you can't tell me where Luyu is?" Norway yelled, finally losing his calm demeanor. '_How dare they try to keep me away from Luyu?_' Norway thought angrily.

"That's because we don't know where she is." Madeline said calmly.

"How can you not know where she is? You two were the closest to her!" Norway exclaimed.

"Because she disappeared shortly after the Europeans started settling here, without telling us a thing about where she was going." Amelia explained.

"We haven't seen, nor heard from her in over 3 centuries. So you see, even if we wanted to help you, we couldn't." Madeline finished.

"Then what about my sons? What did you mean 'It should be obvious where they are'?" Norway asked angrily. He still felt a spark of hope; surely if he found his sons he could find Luyu.

"If you can't recognize your sons when you see them, I don't see any reason to tell you." Amelia said with a snarky smile.

"Amelia, don't be like." Madeline chastised her.

"What? If the guy isn't smart enough to figure it out then he should be left alone to figure it out himself." Amelia said crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry Mr. Norway." Madeline said. "But she does have a point. If you want, you can search through all of Canada and America for Gaho if you want. Maybe you can succeed where we failed."**(6)**

* * *

><p>He left the clearing angrily after that.<p>

'_I'll show them_." He thought. "_I'll find my family by myself_."

And search he did. He searched and searched and searched. But no matter where he went or where he looked, there was no sign of Luyu or his sons. With each failed location he felt his heart breaking more and more. He stayed in North America as long as he could. But eventually he had to return to his country once again without any answers to his questions, and without his family.

* * *

><p>Norway came back to the present, just as Alexander hit the final chorus of the song.<p>

Meeting Luyu did certainly seem like a fairytale. And not being with her, not knowing what had happened to her after he left, hurt more than anything he had ever experienced. And that pain doubled when he thought of where his sons were and what they were doing.

After Norway returned from North America that 3rd time he could only think of his lost family. He would stare off into the distance and sigh dreamily every now and then. That's probably why Iceland thought Norway had lost his mind.

Norway didn't care though. He'd rather his mind be trapped in the past with his memories of her and his sons, than be without those memories. And that's the curse he was left with. He was cursed to forever remember Luyu and his sons, even if he never found them.

Norway chuckled at the idea of that. '_I _will_ find them again. One way or another, I'll find them._' He thought with a smile.

"Hey Norge!" Denmark's loud, obnoxious voice made Norway's happy mood evaporate quickly. His smile disappeared and was replaced with his normal look of indifference.

"I just wanted to say congrats on winning Eurovision this year!" Denmark said with a huge grin.

Norway got up from his seat on the bed, walked over to the door Denmark was currently blocking, and punched the Dane in solar plexus. Norway continued on his way ignoring Denmark, who had fallen to his knees in pain.

"What was that for Norge?" Denmark gasped out still trying to get his breath back.

Norway paused at the stairs to turn and look back at Denmark.

"For being a joy killer." Norway said in his normal dead pan voice.

The he continued down the stairs, whistling the tune of fairytale, leaving a confused and gasping Denmark behind.

* * *

><p>AN: (1) Gaho and Hehewuti mean mother, and Luyu means Wild Dove.

2. In my mind, Luyu had a daughter who became the representative of Latin America, and that this daughter gave birth to personifications of the biggest tribes in Latin America and from those representatives comes countries like Mexico, Nicaragua, Costa Rica, etc. To explain how she had a kid without a man, I think female nations can get pregnant without a male nation if a land needs a personification, which in turn means that the personification would be female, because she wouldn't have male DNA. I heard this theory of a women getting pregnant without a man on 'House' I thought it was very interesting and decided to use it.

3. Elsking means darling in Norwegian

4. Niinimoshenh means Sweetheart in Chippewa

5. This marks the day of the first Norwegians migrating to America, according to Wiki any way. And it is also the day chosen for Leif Erickson day because of that.

6. Keep in mind, it has been 800 years since Norway last saw the boys, and what he remembers is two red-skinned dark haired boys. He didn't think that they would change appearance. And they don't remember him because after he left they spent more time with their mother, Amelia, and Madeline. And children's memories fade pretty quickly if they haven't seen someone in a while, especially if the children are very young. As for the change in appearance, it _is_ actually possible for someone with dark hair to become blonde as they grow older, their body stops producing melanin which is what makes hair dark or light, same thing with skin color.

A/N 2: So what did you guys think? I'll have the next chapter of 'An All American Family' as soon as my friend, (whom I will call MJ from now on), decide which of our ideas we want to use. Hope you guys enjoyed my idea of how America and Canada came to be.

I might do a continuation in which the boys find out about Norway being their father, and a reunion between them, if I get the inspiration for it that is. So I'll see you guys when I get the next chapter of 'An All American Family' done.


	2. Reunion

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews and favorites. It means so much to me. And since everyone wanted a continuation of the story I wrote one. I can't take full credit for this idea, though, because my co-writer on 'An All American Family', MJ, helped me come up with the idea. So, you guys have her to thank for this. That said enjoy the story!

**Warning**: this contains mention of a 'Great Spirit' please don't get mad at me. I'm not trying to push any kind of belief on you guys, I put that there so that Luyu could explain where she is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia, it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

><p>A Family Reunited<p>

Amelia walked down the hallway of the Jones' large house towards her husband's office. She paused outside the door to gather up her nerve. Normally she was good at predicting other people's reactions, especially Alfred's, but this time she wasn't sure how he would react. Taking another breath she knocked on the door and heard a faint 'Come in!' so she opened the door and walked into his office.

Alfred looked up from the papers he was looking over and saw Amelia standing by the doorway looking nervous.

'_That's weird_,' He thought '_Amelia is never nervous about anything_.'

"Hey babe what's up?" He asked aloud.

"I need you to stop what you're doing for now."

Alfred put the papers down, stood up and walked around his desk to his wife.

"Babe, are you alright?" he asked lifting a hand to touch her cheek.

Amelia just nodded, and leaned a little into his touch.

"R-remember when you were asking all those questions about your parents?"

"Yea." He replied hesitantly. '_Where's she going with this?_'

"W-Want to meet them?"

Alfred stiffened and looked down at Amelia who had her head turned away from him and was looking at the floor.

"Where are they?"

"We're leaving tomorrow." She said briskly, and turned around to leave the room. '_That went better than expected._' Amelia thought. "_At least he didn't yell at me for not telling him before now._'

Alfred watched as his wife left. He stood there for a minute, and then it hit him what was going on. He was going to find out who his parents were and what happened to them!

The next day, Alfred and Amelia were standing in a clearing. The same clearing where, like Alfred's parents before them, they had first met. Alfred heard the rustle of leaves he looked up to see his brother, and his brother's wife emerge from the foliage.

"Matthew! Madeline!" he exclaimed.

"Hello Alfred." Madeline said with a smile. She was slightly taller than Amelia and her dark brown hair was in pigtails.

"Have they shown up yet?" Matthew asked anxiously.

Alfred shook his head, and looked at his wife.

"Amelia, why did you and Madeline bring us here?" Alfred asked.

"Because this is what your mother told us to do."

"What else did she tell you to do?" Matthew asked.

"She just told us to bring you here, when you began to ask questions about her and your father, and wait." Madeline replied.

Just then they heard leaves rustling. They all turned to see Norway making his way into the clearing.

"What are you doing here?" he asked the group.

"Wonderful! Everyone is here." Amelia exclaimed.

"Guess that's our cue to leave." Madeline added. As she and Amelia turned to leave.

"Madeline…" Matthew said and made a grab for her but missed. He didn't want her to leave. He needed her to help him calm down.

* * *

><p>Amelia and Madeline made their way out of the clearing and into the forest. When, Amelia suddenly grabbed Madeline's hand.<p>

"What is it Amelia?" Madeline questioned.

"Let's hang back here." Amelia said.

"What? But Gaho said…"

"I know what she said, but… don't you want to see her again?"

"You know I do, but…"

"Then it's settled. We'll just stay behind these tree trunks and watch." Amelia said with a smile.

Madeline just sighed. "And you wonder where Alfred gets his penchant for getting in trouble." She muttered.

"What'd ya say?" Amelia asked.

"Nothing, Amelia."

* * *

><p>"Are you going to answer my question?" Norway demanded, "Why are you guys here?"<p>

"We don't know." Alfred replied. "Our wives just brought us here."

"We have questions as well." Matthew said.

Before he could ask any of them, the wind picked up and leaves began to spin around forming a mini tornado and when the wind died down and the leaves cleared a woman was standing in the middle of where the mini tornado was moments ago.

"I-is that…?" Alfred started

"Mother." Matthew breathed out.

"Luyu." Norway whispered in awe.

The men turned to look at each other for a moment, then they all turned back to look at Luyu.

"Hello boys." Luyu said with a smile. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions…"

She didn't get to finish her sentence because at that point Matthew had run up to her and hugged her.

"Hey!" Alfred said, before he to, ran over to hug his mom.

Norway could only stand there in and stare in shock.

Matthew pulled away from her and smiled.

"Mommy." Alfred said as he hugged her tighter and smiled.

"Alfred let go of her so she can answer our questions!" Matthew said grinning.

Alfred pulled away to stand next to his brother as they both looked at their mom expectantly.

Luyu just laughed at her sons' antics.

"It is good to see you both again, my sons. My, you've both grown so big!" She said with a bright smile.

"Mom! I have a family with Amelia!" Alfred suddenly blurted out.

Matthew face palmed at his brother's statement.

"I know Hakan. I've always known you would." She said. "And you Yas…" she turned to look at Matthew.

"You have a family as well with Madeline." Luyu continued. And Matthew blushed.

Throughout all of this, Norway was still standing in shock trying to piece together what he was hearing.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on a second. You mean that America and Canada are my sons. That they are Arve and Bjorn?" He exclaimed.

"Why yes, niinimoshenh. I thought you would have known that." Luyu replied.

Matthew and Alfred looked at each other.

"They look just like me after all." Luyu said with a giggle.

"NORWAYS OUR DAD?" the twins yelled in astonishment.

"Yes, he is boys." Luyu said calmly.

Matthew sat down on the ground; Alfred sank down beside his brother.

"Wow." They both whispered.

Norway walked over to Luyu and took her hand. Luyu just smiled at him, leaned over, and kissed his cheek. She then pulled him to sit on the ground with her facing the twins.

"I missed you so much, Luyu." Norway said stroking her hair with his free hand.

"I missed you too, Norway." She said as she leaned against him. Norway let go of her hand in favor of wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I don't have much time, so ask your questions now." Luyu said.

"Okay, I got one." Alfred stated.

"Yes Hakan... I mean Alfred?"

Alfred pointed at Norway. "WHY HIM? I mean every time he is around us he acts like a jerk!"

"Alfred." Matthew said warningly.

Norway pulled Luyu closer to him.

"That's because he has been bitter for a long time about having to leave me and you boys. And when he returned as he promised, your wives turned him away. Isn't that right sweetheart?" Luyu said looking at Norway.

"Yes." Norway replied, "I still don't understand why they turned me away."

"That's because I instructed them to. They didn't know what had happened to me, so of course they couldn't help you. Plus, it wasn't time for the boys to learn about us." Luyu said.

Norway nodded in understanding.

"Why did you leave us?" Matthew asked quietly.

"Was that to one, or both of us?" Norway asked.

"Um... both…"

"I had no choice." Norway answered. "My people couldn't make a permanent settlement here."

"As for me," Luyu began, "well, everyone must leave this earth sometime. I am no longer needed to be a personification of this land. And so like many others before me, I have... how do I explain it? I haven't 'died' but I am no longer able to walk on earth as I please. I guess I have simply faded from existence."

Matthew looked down at the ground wishing Madeline was with him to help steady him.

"So... How are you here now?" Alfred questioned.

"Simple." Luyu replied "Because the Great Spirit has allowed me to be here."

"I should have tried harder to return." Norway said suddenly.

"There is nothing you could have done. This is what happens to every nation when they are not needed anymore, minus Prussia. Apparently, he is still here because his brother, Germany, needs him and so the Great Spirit has allowed him to remain."

"But... we still needed you..." Matthew said as his eyes started tearing up.

"Yea! You left us with psychos!" Alfred added in.

"I don't think your wives would appreciate you calling them that. I left you in their care, not the Europeans. Both of you chose to go live with France and England." Luyu said.

"I didn't know I was supposed to stay with Amelia." Alfred growled out.

"Calm down Arve… I mean, America." Norway said.

"Relax, son. You were a child, and your memories faded. Besides, it was necessary for you and Matthew to go with France and England otherwise neither of you would have known how to represent the people you now call your own. You would only have known the old ways. And the old ways are fading, as most everything does with time." Luyu explained.

Matthew and Alfred both nodded.

"Sorry mom." Alfred said sheepishly.

"It's perfectly fine son." Luyu said with a gentle smile.

"I'm happy we have gotten to see you momma." Matthew said. "How much longer will you be staying?"

"Yea, if you can be here longer we can get the girls to get the kids…" Alfred joined in.

"I'm afraid I will not be able to meet my grandchildren. Even though, I would very much like to." Luyu replied. "And you two can come out of hiding. Even now, you girls don't listen to me when I tell you to do something you don't want to do." Luyu said laughingly.

Madeline and Amelia stepped out from behind the trees they were hiding behind, each of them looking guilty.

"Forgive us Gaho, but we wanted to see you as well." Madeline said looking at the ground.

"Yea. And it was all my idea anyway." Amelia said stepping up to take responsibility for her action.

Luyu just laughed at her. "I know. Your ideas always get yourself and Madeline in trouble. Something you seem to have passed on to my eldest son" She said looking at Alfred

Both Alfred and Amelia blushed bright red.

"Gaho..." Amelia said hesitantly.

"Come here daughters." Luyu said, standing up and holding her arms out, both Amelia and Madeline ran into her arms and hugged her tightly.

The men stood up too.

Amelia and Madeline pulled back and stepped out of Luyu's embrace towards their respective husbands. Who wrapped an arm around their shoulders to hold the women close.

"Our children would love to meet you." Matthew said

"Yes," Madeline agreed. "They would love you."

"I would love to meet my grandchildren, but I cannot stay for much longer." Luyu said sadly.

Norway wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his head on her shoulder. Luyu leaned back into his embrace.

"I don't want you to go again." Norway said quietly. "I barely made it the last time we separated."

"I know. I don't want to leave either." Luyu said as her eyes began to tear up. She turned in his arms to face him. "I've missed you so Norway." She said as her hand came up to cup his cheek.

"We'll leave you two alone. Come on guys." Amelia said.

"Alright." The other North Americans agreed.

"Thank you." Luyu said as she turned to them.

Everyone walked over to Luyu and Norway and had a big group hug, and then the North Americans said their good-byes and walked off.

* * *

><p>"What are you two going to do?" Madeline asked Alfred and Matthew once they were out of hearing distance of the clearing.<p>

Matthew and Alfred looked at each other then back to their wives.

"I think we're gonna wait here for Norway." Matthew said.

"Yea, we want to spend some more time with him before he has to leave." Alfred added.

"Alright." Amelia said. "I need to get back home to David. No telling what kind of trouble he's gotten into. We did leave Shane in charge after all."

Alfred winced at that. "Why did we do that again? We both remember what happened last time."

"Because he was the only one available to watch David." Amelia replied.

"And I need to get back to finish my paperwork." Madeline added.

"Alright. Be safe going back home you two." Matthew said.

The women gave their respective husbands a quick hug and peck on the lips before they turned and headed home.

"Nice ass." Alfred and Matthew whispered as they watched their wives walk away. All of a sudden two rocks came from the direction of the women and hit both men in the head. "Ow!" the twins exclaimed as they rubbed the spot where the rocks hit them.

"Stop staring at my ass!" Both women yelled without turning around.

Matthew and Alfred just looked at each other and grinned.

* * *

><p>"Luyu, are you sure there is nothing that can be done to keep you with us?" Norway asked gently.<p>

"Yes," Luyu replied he voice wavered and cracked as her tears fell. "I wish there was, but like I said, I can no longer wander the earth unless the Great Spirit allows me to."

Norway held Luyu as close to him as he could.

"I love you, Luyu." He whispered.

"I love you too, Norway. You have no idea how much." Luyu replied as she looked at him.

Norway touched Luyu's cheek then he gave her a passionate kiss. Luyu closed her eyes and kissed him back with all she had. They pulled away after a bit and look deeply into each other's eyes. Much like the last time they saw each other, no words were needed, both could convey to the other exactly what they were feeling without words.

"Do you think this…, Great Spirit, as you call him… will let you come back again?" Norway asked.

"Maybe, he has been letting all of us take turns with going to see our loved ones. I think the next one to come to earth is Ancient Greece to see her son. But not necessarily the moment I return back to Him."

Norway cupped her face, as a tear ran down his cheek. "How will we know when you are returning? If, you are returning that is."

"The girls will know." Luyu replied "We have always been close. And there will be signs they can recognize."

Norway nodded. He looked down when he felt something brush his legs and saw that Luyu was changing into leaves.

"I guess it's time for me to leave." She said.

Norway held onto her tightly. "Elskling."

Luyu gave him a smile "I love you, niinimoshenh. Take care of our family."

The wind and the leaves kicked up. Norway closed his eyes against the debris and wind. When he opened them he saw that she was gone. He looked down at his hand and saw he was holding a leaf.

Norway smiled. "I will take care of our family, Luyu." He said as he held the leaf to his chest.

* * *

><p>Norway made his way out of the clearing and saw Alfred and Matthew waiting for him.<p>

Alfred and Matthew both waved at him and yelled "HEY DAD! WE'RE GONNA GET SOMETHING TO DRINK! WANT TO JOIN?"

Norway smirked at them both. "Sure. I'm in."

He walked up to them, and then Alfred and Matthew put their arms around his shoulders as they all walked off to the nearest bar, for some father-son bonding time.

The End

* * *

><p>AN 2: So what'd you guys think? I hope we ended this in a way that made sense to everyone. If you have any questions about it, please feel free to PM me or put your question in your review. I'll answer as soon as I can. Once again, thank you guys so much for the reviews and favorites!

A/N 3: Oh, BTW, if you're wondering about the reference America made, about Pennsylvania baby-sitting, it will be explained in the next chapter of 'An All American Family,' as soon as I type the story up… Until next time guys!


End file.
